A current through a circuit conductor (e.g., a wire) may be determined (e.g., sensed, acquired, and/or measured) based on a magnetic field generated by the circuit conductor as the current passes through the circuit conductor. Determining current based on a magnetic field may allow the current to be measured without physically contacting the circuit conductor, for example.
Some previous approaches for determining current based on a magnetic field may use a magnetic core to concentrate the magnetic flux produced by the current. Such approaches may, for example, place a single magnetic current sensor in a gap of the magnetic core.
Approaches for determining current that use a magnetic core, however, may use a large amount of space (e.g., volume) and/or power. Additionally, such approaches may be expensive to produce because, for example, they may have a complicated structure and/or many components. Additionally, such approaches may be prone to measurement errors due to, for example, residual magnetization associated with the magnetic core.